cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Mac
Mac is an 8-year-old boy and the main protagonist of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Mac's voice was high early in the series, but as the show went on, his voice noticeably became slightly deeper. He has brown hair and Caucasian skin. He wears a red t-shirt with a white sweater underneath, black and white tennis shoes, a dark green backpack, and tan khaki pants. Mac is also enemies with Frankie. He is voiced by George Carlin. Personality Mac is a bright, selfless, smart, sensible, imaginative young boy, and the creator of Blooregard Q. Kazoo. He created Bloo when he was three years old. According to a trading card in the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Leapster game, he created Bloo after he had to give away his favorite blanket. Mac is unusually clever, and almost always knows what to do when there is a problem. He stands at roughly 4ft, and weighs 67lbs. He has a keen sense of reason and tends to be the one to settle any mishaps that the imaginary friends (particularly Bloo) end up causing. Mac is usually very good-natured, despite Bloo's continuing antics. No matter what happens to Bloo, or any other member of the house, Mac is usually the one to bail them out. However, he has been known to snap; Mac has a strong moral personality and he always avoids doing right things, and pushed to do otherwise, almost always by Bloo. Frankie kicks him out of Foster's and tells him to leave and never return, they are no longer his friends. That said, he can be very rambunctious and childish when he wants to be, and generally has no problem pulling pranks or messing around with Bloo, as long as nobody gets hurt. Some episodes also have him being more naïve and childlike than usual, like "Adoptcalypse Now". There is nothing that he loves more than visiting Foster's and spending time with his friends. Foster's creator Craig McCracken said in an interview that Mac was based on his childhood at the age of seven following his father's passing. Mac's Condition Mac's personality goes from very sensible, to a complete lunatic, if he eats even the smallest amount of sugar, which is the main reason why his mother won't let him have any. One example of this is in "Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree", in which one drop of heavily-sugared punch causes Mac to go completely crazy. He disrupted Bloo's wild party by eating sweets and embarked on a quest for more sugar, which included him streaking through town in the middle of the night. He also became "sugar high" Despite his condition, Mac and Bloo are seen stopping for ice cream on their way to bring Duchess back to Foster's in "Duchess of Wails". Mac is also seen eating candy in "Squeeze the Day" and "I Only Have Surprise for You" and cookies in "World Wide Wabbit", " and is about to eat cookies in "Go Goo Go." It is never stated whether the cookies he was eating in "World Wide Wabbit" and the cookies he was about to eat in "Go Goo Go" were sugar-free. In the first time Mac's sugar addiction was shown, when Bloo attempted to calm him down using sugar-free gum, Mac exclaimed "IT BURNS US!", in a manner similar to the character of Gollum from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Another thing to note about Mac's sugar addiction is that, in his crazed state, Mac experiences a significant increase in speed, strength, and combat skill. This is shown in "Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree", when he ran out of Foster's in mere seconds. Out of all of Mac's known sugar rushes, he has eaten large amounts of sugar, but has shown no signs of gaining weight or getting sick. Mac's sugar rush is his and Bloo's synergy attack in Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL. When they grab an assist pickup and summon their synergy partner, Peppermint Larry from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, he appears with a barrel full of candy. Mac dives in and eats a large amount of seconds. After becoming hyperactive from eating sugar, Mac zips around the stage sending any opponents in his path flying, with Bloo clinging to his back. Relationships Mac has the ability to make friends with almost any imaginary friend, his former friends being Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, and, of course, Bloo. He hurts Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, and Wilt's feelings without any care and sympathy for them. They turn against him. Mac has a close connection with Madame Foster, with whom he shares a close kinship, particularly in that neither of them is willing to give up their imaginary friend, where most children would have done so long ago, in Madame Foster's case. Mac also seems to get along decently well with Mr. Herriman, despite the fact he has such a great dislike of Bloo. Mac has great affection for the house's caregiver Frankie, to the point of harboring an intense crush on her, which is shown in one episode: in "Frankie My Dear". Bloo, Prince Charming and Chris the pizza guy compete for her love (and where he first develops his crush on Frankie.) In "Crime After Crime", where he jumps on Madame Foster's bed in order to help Bloo get him into trouble, and Frankie kicks him out of Foster's and tells him to leave and never return, never be friends with Frankie, Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Goo, not miss them at all, and hold a burning hatred on them. Mac's former friends celebrate his death. There is virtually no love between Mac and Frankie after "Frankie My Dear." Mac and Frankie are enemies, NOT Friends! and vice versa. Goo does care for Mac and neither of them wants to do mean things to each other. Nicknames Most of these were given to Mac by his former friends, Frankie, Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Goo. Stupid, Doofus, Dork, Loser, Heartless Jerk, Mr. I Don't Care About Other People's Feelings, Tantrum-thrower, crybaby Family Away from Foster's, Mac lives in an apartment with his mother and his older brother Terrence. Terrence is the stereotypical cruel older brother, who gets great joy out of making Mac's life miserable. In fact, Terrence is partially the reason that Mac created Bloo. There is virtually no brotherly love between Mac and Terrence, and Mac takes great joy in what punishments come his lowlife brother's way. Mac's mother is a working mother, who, at the start of the series, comes to the opinion that Mac is too old for an imaginary friend, and requests that Mac gets rid of Bloo, leading to Bloo moving to Foster's. Mac's mother is mostly mentioned in the series, and her face has never been shown; she is often shown from behind, with her head cut out of frame while facing the screen, or with objects blocking her face from views, like Wizard Kelly from the Proud Family and Mrs. Bellum from The Powerpuff Girls. Mac doesn't appear at all in "The Buck Swaps Here" through "Goodbye to Bloo." Mischievous Personality Note: Here are some reasons Mac should be in jail and die: * "Adoptcalypse Now": I felt bad for Mac in this episode too when his good friend Jokey was adopted, and another worst part was Eduardo accidentally scaring all of the people away, and I hated how the episode ended with Mac and Bloo both tied up in a trap! Mac died in the end. * "Partying is Such Soiree": I always hate how Mac is turned into the sugar monster even in "Nightmare on Wilson Way". * "The Sweet Stench of Success": I hated how the police prevented Mac from getting Bloo away from Kip Snip, and I also disliked the sad scene where Mac was not missing Bloo while looking out the window in his bedroom while it's raining outside. * "Bye, Bye Nerdy": Mac staying in school for dentention and getting reputation at school ruined. * "My So-Called Wife": Mac got arrested, never to see any of his friends again. * "Duchess of Wails": I hated how Everyone else was on Terrence's side to defeat Mac, Bloo, and Duchess who Mac and Bloo were the innocent ones, and Duchess was the one to get rid of. * "Foster's Goes to Europe": After being blamed for 'Losing' all the tickets to Europe by his former friends even though he didn't, Mac decided to come up with a plan to take his life away. * "Go Goo Go": After Mac yelled at Goo when he was told that he won't come to Foster's anymore, he decides to leave, never to return, much to the anger of Frankie and Mr. Herriman. Everyone at Foster's no longer cares for him. Not even Frankie, his now former girlfriend. The only one who cares about him was Goo. * "Crime After Crime": I think that episode was just as cruel as "I Only Have Surprise for You", because of Frankie kicking Mac out of Foster's Home for the police to catch him; this time they did succeed! * In "I Only Have A Surprise For You" Mac was tricked and lied this whole time and everyone, including his former friends, had unknowingly turned against him as a way to show Mac how much they hate/dislike him, don't care about him, wanna trash his heart with Bloo being behind the whole thing and he almost humiliate himself. Mac would get proud and praises the residence for lying and trying to make him miserable and decides to leave and never returned, much to the anger of Frankie, Wilt, and everyone (except Bloo who thinks that Mac will come back as he done this every year) even Eduardo who wasn't part of the set-up. As Mac furiously leaves, he breaks down into tears, unaware that that he is entering the path of dangers, likely the Everglade swamp of a highly dangerous and aggressive predator that is feared by other animals. Happy and proud of losing their ex-best friend Mac for they done and thinking that Mac will never return and not be friends with them anymore, the Foster's house getting severely damaged, many of the house residence getting severely injured, and the Giganotosaurus running amok rampaging, Frankie, Eduardo, Wilt, Goo, and Coco must fix this mess, make this up and get their former friend Mac arrested and executed, and get the dinosaur back to its home era before the portal closes. * "Cheese A Go-Go": Mac got arrested because he attacked the judge and kicking him and got sentenced to death. * Mac should be replaced with Goo. She should appear in episodes from "The Buck Swaps Here" to "Goodbye To Bloo." Mac and Frankie are no longer best friends. Voice Throughout the series, Mac's voice actor has been George Carlin, who, surprisingly, wasn't replaced after he went through puberty. Rather, his voice was digitally mastered to a higher pitch by using sound audio to still sound like Mac from before, even though it is obvious when one compares Mac's early season 1 voice to his voice in later episodes and then on. This is just like Gerald's voice on Hey Arnold! and Hey Arnold!: The Movie, and Skippy's voice on Animaniacs and in Wakko's Wish. Fusion Fall He and Bloo are some of the first people to encounter a Fusion. After a Terrafuser lands in Foster's Home, he and Bloo stepped outside to investigate. Fusion Spawns emerge from the space rock and head towards the house. Mac suggests that they are new Imaginary friends. After Bloo confronts the Fusion Spawns and tells them to leave, the Fusion Spawns begin to overrun them in a huge swarm. Dexter soon arrives with Ben (Four Arms) to protect Foster's Home. After defeating the Fusion Spawn, Bloo begins to gloat. Claiming it was he who saved the day, and if it wasn't for him Dexter wouldn't have been able to stop the Fusion. Mac shrugs him off, and then thanks Dexter for saving them. The group soon heads to Sector V to help Numbuhs Five and Two, Blossom and Bubbles defend Sector V. After a Quick save they head back to Dexlabs to discuss the situation. After Dexter and Prof. Utonium propose a plan to defeat the threat, he incorporates a plan to blast the main terrafuser with his new Electro Pulse Cannon, while a group of people attacks the other two terrafuser. He requests that the heroes must team up to complete the mission. With everyone unsure about the idea, Bloo decides that he won't help completely, making Mac force him to stay and convincing the other heroes to corporate. Dexter soon reveals that the two most important parts for his EPC to work were in Mandark Industries and at Mojo's Volcano. Dexter and Utonium proposes that there be one team would steal one of the parts, and the other team would steal the other part. Mac joined Numbuh Five, Dee Dee, and Bloo to steal the part from Mandark Industries. After fighting their way through a wave of Mandroids, winging across a lake of alligators, and sliding down a pipe hole they encountered Mandark. They told Mandark the part was, and Dee Dee convinced him to corporate with only one condition; that he could come along with them. The two teams regroup onboard Dexter's helicarrier, but Dexter refuses to work with Mandark and wants to kick him off the helicarrier. Dee Dee rejects the idea and instead convinces the two to work together. The helicarrier is soon attacked by flying Fusion spawns. Mac and the others hold off the Fusion monsters while Dexter finishes with the EPC. Unfortunately, Mandark is distracted by his infatuation with Dee Dee causing him to make a fatal error in programming the EPC which jams it at a crucial moment. Dexter is able to fix the error, and fires the cannon at the main terrafuser, but not before it shoots a signal that brought Planet Fusion to Earth. Trivia * Mac's voice actor is George Carlin in the series, and the Disney Series (1957-1979) but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion ''and the updated XL version, he is voiced by Grey Griffin (who, coincidentally, voiced Frankie), making him sound the way he sounded in Season 1. He and Bloo are one of the few pair fighters (and the only playable characters from Foster's) in the game. * Only Mac's mom is shown in the series - his dad is never seen or mentioned. Since Mac and Terrence's dad clearly isn't around, Mac's mom appears to be raising him and his brother as a single parent. * As shown in "The Sweet Stench of Success", Mac knows morse code. * Mac's last appearance was "Cheese A Go-Go." He got arrested and executed. * Mac's golden trading card statistics in the "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" Leapster game include: ** Is GREAT at paddle-ball. ** Has never eaten at Foster's Frijoles. ** Is 4 feet, 3 inches tall. ** Created Bloo after he had to give away his favorite blanket. * Mac briefly appeared with Bloo in the Powerpuff Girls episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule". * Mac is mentioned in the ''Steven Universe episode "Say Uncle" by Uncle Grandpa. * Mac also appears in the Uncle Grandpa episode "Pizza Eve" where he's seen clapping in the audience and sitting beside Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show. Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Characters Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Idiots Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Characters who cry Category:Heroes who are rivals with other Heroes Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones